Gabriel Garza
) Elijah Wood ( ) }}Gabriel S. Garcia-Delapava, better known as Gabriel Garcia (nicknamed Gabe), is a 14-year-old teenage human boy and the main protagonist of the upcoming film MYCUN: The Movie and its sequel as well. During the events of the film, he is the leader of his favorite characters, and he will be using a sword to beat out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen. History Birth Gabriel was born on November 29, 2000. More coming soon! Childhood Coming soon! Events of MYCUN: The Movie Meeting His Fans Coming soon! Personality Gabriel is an awesome, smart, artistic, intelligent 14-year-old (15 in MYCUN: The Movie) teenage boy who is a big fan of the Despicable Me ''series and a Carrie Underwood hater. He also likes the Minions from ''Despicable Me. He is the creator of his YouTube channel called MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo, simply known as MYCUN. He is best known for making his own characters, fan-made stuff. He hates some people who hated him. Gabriel also hates autism sometimes with people having "smart problems". He is very pro at making videos, pages, creepypastas, etc. He is also friendly at his friends and family. Gabriel is an affectionate boy, with a great sense of humor. It was also noted that Gabriel is quite resilient. Gabriel is sometimes gawky and nosy, where he does not always pay attention to his surroundings or others near him. Appearance Gabriel wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, black glasses, brown hair, and red shoes, which his shoes resemble Bart Simpson's. During his future adult years, Gabriel, still wearing his glasses, has curly, brown hair, and wears a green T-shirt with the text "MYCUN" on it, a yellow jacket, black pants, a black belt and red sneakers. Abilities *'Strengths:' Gabriel enjoys playing on the computer. He loves to create programs and solve problems. His verbal abilities continue to improve. Coming soon! Triggers In real life, Gabriel had antecedents to this behavior (include times, activities, people settings, etc.). This include: *'Transitions' - specifically from preferred activity (e.g., being in his room alone, on his computer) to a non-preferred activity (e.g., activities such as a test, Reading class, chores, therapy) *'Denied access' - to preferred activities/items *'Waiting' *'Difficult task/activities' or those perceives as he being too long *'Unexpected change' *'Some loud sounds' (e.g. high pitch screams) *'Negative feedback' (i.e., "a bad day at school") Relationships Friends and Allies Minions The Minions are one of Gabriel's favorite characters and best friends. Naturally, they are Gabriel's most favorite Despicable Me character of all time. When Gabriel spents time with the Minion, he along with Gru get along famously with Gru's minions. They genuinely seem to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. Gabriel and Gru even seem to know each of them by name. Minions also enjoys playing with Gabriel, where they usually play video games with him. The Minions are fiercely loyal to Gru and Gabriel and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any plans to defeat their enemy Carrie Underwood, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Gru Gru is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Toon Link Toon Link is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Ico Ico is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Red Puckett Red Puckett is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and girlfriend. More coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Likes *Despicable Me *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Hoodwinked! *Ico *Coraline *ParaNorman *Corpse Bride *Planet of the Apes *Angry Birds *Geo's World (One of his fanon shows) *Greeny Phatom *Battle for Dream Island *Inanimate Insanity *Minions *South Park *The Simpsons *Crash Bandicoot *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *His friends and family *Pizza *Popcorn *Chinese food *YouTube *Video games *Candy *Comic books *Drawing *Computers *Music *People who liked him *Grounded videos (sometimes) *School (sometimes) *Prank openings Dislikes *Carrie Underwood *Justin Bieber *Miranda Lambert *Brad Paisley *Kelly Clarkson *Johnny Test *Barney & Friends *Dora the Explorer *Caillou *Chae Cook *Peppa Pig *Mother Goose Club *Hoopla Kidz *Carly Shay *Doing his chores *People who hated him *Getting grounded *Grounded videos (sometimes) *Long ads without skip buttons on YouTube *School (sometimes) *Gree City *Chae's World Quotes ''MYCUN: The Movie'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN: The Movie 2'' Coming soon! Notes *Gabriel is the new character in MYCUN: The Movie, making him the main character of the film. *He is based on a real person of the same name. Trivia *A drawing of an adult Gabriel aged 18 was actually made by Gabriel Garcia, which may appear in MYCUN: The Movie during Gabriel's daydream sequences. Adult Gabriel (18 years old) will appear in the sequel due to his age had growing up in the future. *During Gabriel's adult years, his hairdo resembles sort of Hiro Hamada from Disney's Big Hero 6. Gallery Adult Gabriel Garcia (Age 18).png|Adult Gabriel (age 18) concept art by Gabriel Garcia, which might be use in MYCUN: The Movie 2. MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Teaser Poster 2.jpg References External links *Gabriel's current YouTube channel (MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki